Generally, a liquid crystal display has a constitution in which two transparent substrates, respectively, on which a transparent electrode, an alignment layer, a color filter and a black matrix are located inside and a polarizer is located outside, are located on opposed sides through a sealing material installed at the peripheral of the transparent substrates, and liquid crystal is sealed in a gap formed. In such a liquid crystal display, spacers for a liquid crystal display are used for the purpose of regulating a spacing of two transparent substrates and maintaining a proper thickness (cell gap) of a liquid crystal layer.
As the spacer for a liquid crystal display, a particle comprising an organic material or an inorganic material is used. But, in a liquid crystal display fabricated by using such the spacer for a liquid crystal display, there has been a problem that light leakage might occur around the spacer for a liquid crystal display and the contrast of image might be deteriorated in an initial condition immediately following the production of the liquid crystal display or in applying high voltage.
Such the light leakage is considered to result from the occurrence of abnormal alignment of a liquid crystal around a spacer for a liquid crystal display. Particularly in recent years, it often becomes to perform a vibration test in which a panel of a liquid crystal display is struck or is give an impact because demands on image quality of a liquid crystal display have became stringent. In the vibration test, since a molecule of liquid crystal moves heavily, the light leakage occurs only by the slight occurrence of abnormal alignment on the surface of a spacer, and therefore this becomes a large problem.
For this situation, there is disclosed a spacer for a liquid crystal display, which is surface-treated with compounds containing a straight-chain alkyl group, in Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-9-222608. By surface-treating the spacer with such a compound containing a straight-chain alkyl group, the resulting spacer for a liquid crystal display exhibits high hydrophobicity, and therefore the abnormal alignment of a liquid crystal around a spacer for a liquid crystal display can be inhibited. But, since such a spacer for a liquid crystal display having high hydrophobicity becomes charged readily to flocculate, there is a problem that spacers can not be sprayed well by a dry spray method.